Denied Thoughts
by eternalseed
Summary: Sasuke is having thoughts of Naruto. These thoughts show his love for him. Even his dreams show these. Sasuke denies his love. Will he ever accept the truth or will his love for Naruto disappear?
1. I Saw Him

Author's Note:

OK! This is my first story so it may be bad. I'll focus more on Sasuke's POV than of Naruto's.

_Italicized words are thoughts._

_Italicized and Underlined are dreams _

Chapter 1: I Saw Him

Sasuke's POV:

"I've been training for hours, I guess I'll have a break. Tomorrow I'll know which team I'll be with."

"It's getting dark, I'd better get some sleep."

Normal POV:

Sasuke was walking home. His eyes were captured to the amazing image of a person, this person's hair was golden and his adoring smile made him smile back.

The boy walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi!" said the boy.

"Uhh...Hi" Sasuke replied.

"I'm Naruto! What's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"You look tired. Have you been training?"

"Uhh...yeah"

"Want to walk home with me?"

"No, Thanks."

"Bye then!"

"Bye"

As Naruto left Sasuke was staring at him. Thoughts were coming in to his mind.

Sasuke's POV

_Who was that? I think...no I can't, I shouldn't but do I think that way of him? Naruto...his smile so wonderful, so gorgeous. I...I...I think I've...fallen for him._

"What in the world am I thinking!? I can't fall in love with a guy! Especially a guy I just met! He was just being friendly. That's all. No more than that."

Sasuke walked home and went to his room and lied down on his bed.

Oh Naruto...

And he fell asleep.

_I front of the Ramen Store_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke, I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it Naruto?"_

_"I can't tell it to you here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's uhh...let's go to my house."_

_"Ok, if you say so."_

_Walking to Naruto's House_

_"Naruto, is what you're going to tell me so secret that we have to still go to your house?"_

_"(silence)"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"(silence)"_

_"Alright, I'll wait till we get to your house"_

_"Thanks"_

_We walked for a few minutes. There was silence, but I knew I have to wait._

_Naruto's House_

_"Naruto, tell me what you have to say."_

_"Sasuke, I don't how tell you but..."_

_"but what?"_

_"I..."_

**RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

I got up. I looked at my alarm clock.

_That was a weird dream. Why in the world would I have a dream about naruto?_

"I'll just have to forget about it."

"I have to get ready, today's the day I'll meet my teammates and the Jounin teacher."

Author's Note

Comments please! Feedbacks, anything! So I can improve on my story!


	2. The Team

Author's Note:

OK I read my own story and it was short! I'll make this one a bit longer.

**Chapter 2: The Team **

Sasuke's POV

"Finally I got to the academy!"

In the Ninja Academy

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Naruto? You're here too?"

"Of course, I passed too you know"

"HAHA!"

"What's so funny!?"

"(smiling) it's nothing"

_He's so cute when he's angry. He's even more cute when he's smiling. Oh Naruto._

Naruto's POV

_I wonder what's so funny about me passing!? I'm the best ninja out there. I'm a genin now. Soon I'll be the next hokage! Then he'll tell me what was so funny!_

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do like any of the girls here?"

"(silence)"

"Do you?"

"No, of course not!"

"HAHA! Got you! I bet you like that girl"

I pointed to a cute girl, her hair was pink and she had a cute smile

"Hey! I don't fall in love with just anybody you know!"

"HAHA! I guess you wouldn't"

"Do...you...like her?"

"(blushes)Uhh...sort of."

Sasuke's POV

_Naruto, your so cute when you blush like that...but, why do you like her? When you have me._

_Naruto...why? Don't you like me?_

"Hey, Sasuke!"

I was startled and stopped thinking.

"Huh?

"I never had a friend like you, funny, kind, and caring...I want you to be my best friend"

"Of course! You're already my best friend before you even asked."

"Oh Sasuke"

_I guess he only sees me as a best friend._

(sigh)

Normal POV

The classroom door opened. A Jounin came in.

"Sir Iruka!" yelled Naruto

"Hello Naruto" Iruka replied

"Ok I'll be telling you who you would teamed up with"

"Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Ten – Ten" you'll be one team

As Iruka went on he said "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura" you'll be teammates.

"Wait for your Jounin teachers here. Bye then"

Iruka went out the door.

Sasuke's POV

"Hello Sakura, I'm Sasuke, It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Naruto!"

"Hi Sasuke and Naruto!"

_So her name's Sakura...she's the one Naruto likes...I have to admit she's gorgeous!_

Sakura's POV

_Sasuke's soooooo handsome! I think I've fallen for him. I'm looking forward to train with him. Sasuke!_

"Uhm...Sasuke do...you have a..."

"a what?"

"a girlfriend."

"Sasuke! She thinks you have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, shut up Naruto."

"Do you have one?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend"

_I'm relieved! Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend!_

Naruto's POV

_Why does Sakura like him? I know Sasuke doesn't like girls. Oh Sasuke, I envy you! Sakura's fallen for you!_

Sasuke's POV

_Sakura...I'm not interested in you...but why do you like me? I don't want you, I want Naruto...wait...Naruto!? Why him? I can just fall in love with Sakura...why is Naruto haunting my mind?_

**"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

Then I fainted...I still hear voices...Naruto and Sakura's voice.

"What are we going to do Naruto!?"

"I don't know"

"Sasuke, wake up! Sasuke!"

"Hey buddy wake up!"

Normal POV

A Jounin came through the door. He had white hair and mask on his face only one eye can be seen

"What happened here!?" asked the Jounin teacher

"Sir, Sasuke fainted!" said Sakura

"Sasuke?"

"Yes sir Sasuke" said Naruto

"Oh god! You're the team I'll be handling!!" said the Jounin

"Really?" questioned Sakura

"Yes, but anyways let's get Sasuke to the Infirmary"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Naruto

They carried Sasuke to the Infirmary and lay him on a bed.

As time passed they were waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

----------------------------After an Hour------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Naruto and Sakura and someone with them

"Uhh...Naruto, Sakura, where am I?"

Naruto and Sakura weren't the one who replied, I was the Jounin teacher who replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Sasuke! I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Oh Naruto."

Sakura kept silent...

"Sasuke I'm glad you're fine"

"Sakura..."

"Ok guys! Since you're awake, I guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Kakashi, I'll be your Jounin teacher"

I was surprised. He didn't look like he could teach anyone anything, I thought he was just an ordinary Jounin passing by.

"You're our Jounin teacher!?"

"Nice to meet you Sir Kakashi" we all said at the same time.

"Well, Nice to meet you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm bad at making stories so please reviews!


	3. Realization

Author's Note: I can't wait for reviews so I'm making the next chapter. I repeat this is my first story so it might be bad

* * *

.Chapter 3: Realization

Normal POV:

"Sasuke, I want you to get some rest...after that fainting incident I think you should get enough rest to avoid it happening again." Said Kakashi. "Alright sir."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"I'd better get home or Sir Kakashi will get mad."

I was walking down the streets, heading home, when I saw 'him'. It was Naruto, but someone was with him, It was Sakura!

_What's Sakura doing with Naruto? As if I care. We all are teammates after all. Maybe they were just training. Yeah, that's right training_.

Naruto and Sakura walked past me and didn't even notice me. "It's alright as if I like them..."

I reached my house I took of my clothes and took a shower. I turned on the shower and thoughts came to my mind as if I was already dreaming.

_"Naruto...oh Naruto...don't leave me." I said. "Sasuke! Get a grip! I don't love you! I love Sakura. I'm sorry but we'll always be friends. Said Naruto "Naruto, why did you choose Sakura over me!? I'm better than her! I get higher grades, I'm better than her in battle and I think about you more than anyone! Tell me! WHY!?" I yell at him "Sasuke..." _

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hey Sasuke are you awake!?"

I suddenly woke from my 'in-shower-dream'. Naruto was yelling at the door. "Hey Sasuke! Are you awake!?" he yelled. "I'm coming in!".

He's coming inside! He's in my house! What'll I do!? Wait, it's just Naruto no big deal. Wait, I'm naked! Oh no! the door on my room's open!

Naruto came in my room and screamed "S-S-S-SA-SAS-SASUKE!!! YOUR NAKED!" his nose bled and he turned around "Sasuke, get dressed will you."

I got dressed. After that I handed Naruto some tissue. "Thanks." He said, with a smile even. I blushed and Naruto patted me on the shoulder and asked "Why are you blushing like that?" I couldn't answer...I wanted to say something but my lips wouldn't move. "Hey, Sasuke" he said "Sasuke" "Uhh...Sasuke are you there?" I finally was able to reply "Stupid you, I wasn't blushing!" he remained silent then he said "If you say so." "Naruto, why are you here?" I questioned him. "Sasuke...I...just...thought...that...I could...stay with you for a few weeks." He answered. I was surprised. I just said that he could stay and nothing more. He thanked me and smiled at me. "Hey Sasuke, where will I sleep?" I tought for a sec. I finally answered "Well, Itachi's in the other room, So you either sleep in the living room or with me in my room. Where do you want to sleep?" "I'll just sleep in your room." He told me. My blood was rising...I blushed and said "Uh...there's only one bed so we'll be sharing the bed..." He just stared at me and then he looked at the bed... "It's ok."

_Oh god! We're sharing the bed! What if I'll have those weird dreams about him then...then he'll hear me sleep talking. Do I really love him? I think I do._

With that I realized my undying love for Naruto. Then I went to bed while he was taking a shower. Naruto jumped into the bed in his pajamas. He made himself comfortable and snuggled tightly on the pillow. He fell asleep fast, faster than me taking a shower. I looked at him, I played with his golden hair "Naruto, you're so cute when you're asleep."

I brought myself closer to him and I gave him a kiss on his lips. I pushed myself away and went to sleep. Naruto awoke and said "Sasuke, my beloved Sasuke, you're so cute in your sleep." He kissed me on the lips, me being asleep didn't notice a thing, I just dreamt of him.

_"Oh Naruto...I love you...will you take me..." "Sasuke, how silly of you of course I'll take you, I love you too." "Oh my Naruto" We kissed our tongues crossing each other. "My dear Sasuke...I love you more than anything" "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...I love you...I don't want this moment to end." We undressed and we started licking each other. "More Naruto! MORE!" "Sasuke!" Then he started to lick my dick "Ooohhh Naruto..."_

Naruto's POV:

"Sasuke, you're sleep talking" "Oh Naruto...more! More!" he screamed in his dreams. He screamed "Naruto! I love you!" I was silenced "I love you too Sasuke" I suddenly noticed that Sasuke was having 'wet' dreams he was cumming everwhere.

Sasuke's POV

I awoke. I noticed Naruto left already. I noticed the bed was wet. "Oh no! What if Naruto saw this!? Naruto! Don't go! I love you!" I was sad...I got out of bed and removed the 'stained' sheets and put on clean ones. I took of my clothes and took a shower. "Naruto..." When I was done my brother Itachi came to my room and said "Hey bro, your guest left a while ago. He said he had something important to do." "Uh...yeah thanks for the info." "Anytime"

I put on my boxers and then my pants and I wore my shirt and I went out of the house. To my surprise Sakura was there waiting for me.

_What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be with Kakashi and Naruto? _

"Hi Sasuke!" she said "Hello. What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Well, I thought that we could go and walk to the training area with you. If it's alright." I kept silent and she sighed. "I guess you don't want" She was walking away. I rushed to her and said "No, it's alright if we walk together."

Sakura's POV

_I'm so happy! Sasuke's going to walk with me! I knew he liked me! Soon I'm going to tell him that I love him!_

Sasuke's POV

_Why did I agree to walk with her? People might think I like her...Does she even like me? I guess all girls fall for me. But why doesn't Naruto fall for me? Oh Naruto my love._

"C'mon Sakura, let's go" I told her "Alright then." She replied. We walked away and Naruto was on the other sidewalk. I looked at him but he didn't notice us.

* * *

Naruto: Hey I noticed Sasuke with Sakura you know!

Sasuke: What's with this story!? Me, FALING IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!

Sakura: I think eternalseed's crazy!

Me: Shut up you guys!

Sasuke: We'll shut up if you stop making this story!

Me: Oh Sasuke! SHUT UP!


End file.
